A ramp, as defined in the Webster Dictionary, is (1) “An incline plane serving as a way between different interior levels”; and, (2) “A sloping roadway or passageway”. This is the field of invention.
The idea or invention of a ramp was conceived many thousands of years ago. It is thought by some historians that ramps were used in the construction industry as far back as 3000 B.C. when the Egyptians used them in the building of the pyramids. And ramps continue to be used to this very day—not only in the conveyance of material but also in the conveyance of people: people who are most often disabled.
There are two basic kinds of ramps for home, business and industrial use: permanent and movable.
And there are major differences between them. On the one hand, permanent ramps are made to order: fixed to a structure; strongly built; and not meant to be moved from their stationary position. In most private situations, permanent ramps are made of wood or earth, while in public access buildings the ramps are more often made of concrete and/or metal. But no matter the material used, the permanent ramp is usually set firmly into the ground. Consequently removal becomes very difficult. Also permanent ramps almost always have railings, and when placed on/in public buildings, these ramps and railings must conform to the OSHA safety standards.
On the other hand, movable ramps are made to be moved and are usually put into place whenever the need arises. They are then usually removed and stored. Movable ramps also fit in numerous places and situations. They are often made of light-weight material and are easily moved from place to place. However movable ramps do not have railings. This in itself presents some danger. However in most instances these ramps cannot and are not meant to conform to the OSHA regulations regarding railings.
Presently there are U.S. companies manufacturing and selling movable ramps, which meet the required OSHA standards. One such company is Prairie View Industries Inc. of Fairbury, Nebr. In their information brochure, PVI demonstrates through color photographs their Single Fold and Multifold Ramps. The brochure also points out that this particular ramp is of all aluminum construction and “folds down and carries like a suitcase”.
Both types of ramps however come with problems. For example, a permanent ramp often takes up valuable space when it is not in use. Also the architectural design of the permanent ramp is often ill conceived causing it, and the attached structure, to look unattractive. Another major complaint, especially by those who are disabled, is that it “screams” disability to all those who pass by. In addition it is often difficult to find someone to build the permanent ramp, and then when built, to keep it maintained. Also in northern climes, the removal of snow from the permanent ramp often becomes a dangerous burden.
Likewise the movable ramp has its problems. Movable ramps run the gamut from nothing more than a board being placed between a semi-truck and a loading dock, to a fine looking folding metal ramp spanning the space between a home doorway and the ground. But regardless of its make-up the movable ramp most often requires storage space either for appearance sake or for its protection; and it requires manual effort to place it: effort that is often impossible for a disabled person to make. Then too, cold, snowy or rainy weather can also present placement problems for the user of the movable ramp.
In view of the foregoing there is need for a compact ramp that is unseen, adaptable to a variety of locations, and is easily and safely used.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,091 to Thorley        U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,402 to Del Vecchio et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,753 to Thorley        U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,561 to Kushniryk        U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,018 to Carty        U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,114 to Yde et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,335 to Johns        U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,149 to Boone        U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,523 to Clark et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,071 to Breslin et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,854 to Thompson, Jr. et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,950 to Gerwitz        U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,344 to Cooper        